Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Sin's On You - Ep 1 - Ponerrrrika
Apos um mes de correria pela minha parte, finalmente retorna Sin's On You (SOY)! Peço desculpas pela demora tão longa em postar o Episodio 1, mas como alguns de vocês sabem, tive umas semanas particularmente dificeis, e éste episodio acabou sendo adiado varias vezes. Mas Rosette e suas parceiras estão de volta! Antes de nada, quero esclarecer alguns detalhes sobre a serie, que percebi que ainda não terminaram de ficar muito claros: - Não é necessario ter lido Pony Battle Squad para entender a trama da historia. É verdade que disse que as historias são "interdependentes", se cruzariam as vezes, e blublublu, porém, isso ainda vai demorar para acontecer, e os detalhes que ligam as duas series, não vão ser realmente importantes (por agora). O que quero dizer que vocês podem perfeitamente ler Sin's On You desde o começo sem ter visto Pony Battle Squad, e viceversa. Porque como ja disse, são duas series diferentes, dois estilos diferentes, duas tramas diferentes e em ocasioes até se moveram em um marco bem diferente (diferentes universos, por exemplo). - Sin's On You apesar de ter "surgido" a raiz de Pony Battle Squad, não pertence a PBS, porque enquanto ésta última se centraliza nas historias de Ruby Shadow e suas amigas; Sin's On You faz o mesmo com Rosette Lust. Tambem vai ter momentos que se expliquem as origens das Sinful7 (As protagonistas principais de SOY), mas também será de um modo diferente a como aconteceu com RS. Bom, duvidas esclarecidas, uma novidade! A partir de agora Sin's On You (Igual que Pony Battle Squad) terá algumas "cutucadas" de coisas relacionadas a serie de MLP original (Junto com algumas da serie de EG tambem). Porque isso? Tod@s nos assistimos as series, mas quando avançamos muito nas temporadas (e filmes no caso de EG), as vezes esquecemos de detalhes muito legais que aconteceram no começo (Experiencia propia, so quando voltei a assistir a serie desde o começo com uma amiga, me lembrei de coisas da primeira e segunda temporada, como o jeito que se criavam os parasprites) Agora que esta tudo mais claro, é hora de conquistar o mundo! Huas huas. ---- Rosette para você: Bateu a cabeça ouvindo musica e não se lembra do que aconteceu antes, em? Deixa eu te aquecer a memoria ;) ... ---- Índice com os links dos episodios anteriores Rosette: Razor Anger, o que na epoca foi o casco direito de certo ponei... Acho que você se esquentou demais com ele e ele não levou muito bem a situação, ne? Kastila com os brazos atras da nuca: Uma soberbia explosão, mas afinal não conseguiu tirar a informação que queria... Rosette: Nao so conseguimos isso, mandamos uma mensajem aos Anger, e de paso ''(Jogando a chave para Silvana), ''conseguimos o aceso legal a uma das caixa fortes do banco nacional de bits e gemas magentas. E o melhor e que certa ponei especial, sentira falta deles... E so le darei a change de recuperalos se... Concordar com minha petição, especial... Kastila com olhar picante: Você esta planejando segundas intençoes... Rosette: Kastila, querrrrida minha... Eu sempre planejo segundas intenções.... ---- Sin's On You - Main Soundtrack Rosette cantando: Toooodas vivimos em Poneeeerrrrikaaaa, Poneeeerrrrikaaaa, é mor legal... Toooodas vivimos em Poneeeerrrrikaaaa, Poneeeerrrrikaaaa, que hipoooocrrrrinaaaa! hahahaha! Jaqueline rindo: Adoro quando você imita esse sotaque germicorniano forçado! XD Jury: Isso é mentira Rosette! Ponerika tambem não é rica! Silvana: Alguem disse rica? Onde? Quando? Cadeeee? Rosette cantando e olhando para Silvana:'' La vou, la vou... A Poooonerika eu vou... Lalalaaaa la laaaa lala laaaa.'' Jaqueline a gargalhadas: Agora a musica dos 7 potros, e eu que sou a engraçada (Jaqueline teve um ataque de rir, e caiu no chao sem poder se levantar pela risada). Silvana: Vamos a Ponerika? Yuhuuuu! Já to vendo, os poneis cheios da grana, joias, riqueza... Débora:'' E fazendo banquetes, churrascos mil, manjares de todos os lugares do planeta!'' Vanessa: Também a elite, porque onde esta a riqueza está a elite, aristocracia, realeza... Kastila: Esse povo vai se encorvar perante a gente quando Kastila e suas amigas entrarem pela porta. Imaginam meninas? Silvana:'' Imagino, vao me dar un monte de joias, ouro... Ah, dinheiro... *-*'' Vanessa: Fama... *o* Débora: Chimichangas... *w* Jaqueline com cara de "forever":'' It's muffin time!! XDDDD'' (Jaqueline começõu a dançar como uma louca) Jury: Jaqueline não está doida... Kastila: De fato... Ela é a evolução do estado "doida". Rosette:'' Vocês ficam lindas quando fazen paiasadas, mas gente, temos um banco que visitar, lembram?'' Silvana com os olhos em forma de gemas: E eu quero ter umas palavrinhas com o diretor dele! *-* (As poneis chegaram em uma cidade chamada Ponyherrica, no centro estava o Banco Nacional de Bits) Vanessa: Ulala! Sabia que o Banco Nacional de Bits era grande, mas não imaginei que fosse tão colosal! Kastila: O BNB sempre foi considerado o edificio maior de todos os deste planeta. O lugar perfeito para a casa de Kastila! ;D Silvana: Mas as joias são minhas, lembra. Rosette: E falando em joias, se quer ter aquela conversa com o diretor vai precisar disso. (dando a chave a Silvana) Jaqueline: Eita, e agora o que faço com este monte de TNT? Vanessa surpresa: De onde voce conseguiu isso? Jaqueline: Relaxa, so contei umas piadas para o ponei da loja de fogos de artificio e ele me emprestou alguns para fazer uma festa. :D Rosette: Gostei do conceito "emprestou". Jaqueline rindo: Bom, então que comece a festa! Woohoooo! '' (ela pegou um canhao, colocou dentro parte do TNT, e ligou ele. O canhão disparou uma bola que fez um buraco enorme em uma das paredes do banco) '''Silvana' de boca aberta: Ammmm, pensando melhor acho que não preciso fazer negocios com o diretor, fico com tudo para mim! *w* (As poneis entraram pelo buraco e rapidamente chegaram ate a caixa forte principal. Rosette pegou a chave que estava com Silvana e abriu a sala da caixa. Quando abriram a caixa estava cheia de ouro, prata, joias e muitas gemas magentas; no meio do cofre estava um cetro dourado com o que parecia um diamante na ponta, Rosette o pegou). Rosette: Vamos embora! Silvana, que estava juntando em sacolas tudo o que podia com ajuda de Jury, Vanessa e Kastila: So um momento! Termino de encher o saco e vou. (Rosette viu que Silvana ia demorar, usou um feitiço junto com o cetro, e aos poucos segundos todas desapareceram de la com as joias e tudo o que tinha na caixa. Uns segundos depois, uma unicornio azul marinho de crina curta vermelha apareceu na caixa forte, os empregados do banco chegaram la. Mas a unicornio enfurecida atirou neles com um potente raio que quase os deixou insconscientes) Unicornio gritando: Vocês são uns incompetentes! Eu falei para vocês que deviam reforçar e melhorar a organização da segurança desta caixa, mas até que EU não ponho minha pata voces nao fazem nada! Um unicornio de crina roxa: Mas dominadora Abnehmend, abriram a caixa pelo sistema seguro. Tinham o acesso a ela. Apenas burlaram o caminho ate a caixa. Unicornio Abnehmend: O que!? Rrrrr não interesa! Vocês vão recuperar até o último centavo que estava aqui dentro ou vão me pagar bem mais caro pelo erro que cometeram. Saiam da minha frente!! (Todos os poneis sairam correndo e começaram a procurar quem podia ter entrado e levado o conteudo da caixa. Dentro dela, a unicornio, furiosa começou a atirar magias nas estantes e mesas, destruindo elas) Unicornio Abnehmend: Todas as riquezas são minhas, só minhas! E todos os que tentarem tirar um tostão de mim, Fiona Abnehmend, vai me pagar com a vida! (Enquanto isso, as Sinful7 apareceram em uma caverna. O cetro que Rosette tinha se tornou prateado) Vanessa:'' O que estamos fazendo neste lugar repleto de... Teias de aranha!? D:'' Rosette olhando a seu redor procurando alguma coisa: Precisamente... Fazer uma visita a nossa amiga... A aranha. Vanessa: Amiga... Aranha!? Rosette: Tranquila gatinha com chifre, ela é boa de estómago mas seu sendo aracnido ainda le permite diferenciar as amigas da comida. Débora:'' Comida!? Wuuuu, acho que ja tenho algo em comun com ela.'' Rosette rindo: Sim, acho que voce e a Rayne vao se dar muito bem juntas. Kastila:'' Rayne? Quem Kastilas é Rayne?'' Rosette sorrindo: Rayne, a rainha das aranhas ;) Sin's On You - Ending Soundtrack ---- Jaqueline falando para voce: Eita caudas. Será que a gente vai ter uma nova parça de oito pernas? E quem será aquela avarenta unicornio que apareceu na caixa forte? Será que o cetro de Rose estava "amarelando" e agora voltou ao normal? Sera que ... To ficando doida? :D (Imitando a Rarity Detetive) Nos... Vamos descobrir a verdade no... Episodio 2! *o* Categoria:Entradas em blogues